criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A New Journey/Transcript
Chapter 1 David Jones: Hi again, this is the 3rd time here! Rachel Brook: I am your chief, Rachel Brook! Rachel Brook: I found something that their is a criminal organization called "Evil Club" with Admins, Members, and 2 Leaders. David Jones: We need to find them, they even made a hideout in district. Rachel Brook: Who is calling me? Rachel Brook(On phone): Hello. Elena Vogel(On phone): HELP! I am at Rocky Land Beach, Sandra Knight is dead. Rachel Brook(On phone):Then we will go their fast! Investigate Rocky Land Beach David Jones: Oh my, their is a dead body! David Jones: Elena also said that the victim's name is Sandra Knight. Elena Vogel: Finally, you are here! Elena Vogel: I just found out that her green tie was ripped off, but you got the rest. David Jones: Okay, we will have some words with you Ms. Vogel. David Jones: What is this on the tie? Let's take a look at it. David Jones: Quick we need to catch Mrs. Knight's killer! Autopsy Victim's Body Reagan Bloom: Hi, I am Reagan Bloom, I am the Coroner! David Jones: Okay then, but how did Sandra die? Reagan Bloom: You might have found out that her wrists are tied. Reagan Bloom: The victim was killed by a saw. David Jones: So the murder weapon is a saw! Reagan Bloom: The killer also left Jack Russel dog hair on her, so your killer has a Jack Russel dog! David Jones: We got a Jack Russel dog owner that killed Mrs. Knight! Talk to Elena about the dead body Elena Vogel: Sandra's over here dead! David Jones: Elena, have anything about the victim. Elena Vogel: Mrs. Knight was the beach lifeguard in fact. David Jones: Lifeguard? Elena Vogel: Yes, she also goes to the Rocky Land Pizza Restarant. David Jones: If she went there we need to investigate it now! Examine Sandra's Tie David Jones: Good job you got the crumbs off it! David Jones: Maybe Matt can know the crumbs. Analayze Crumbs Matt Brook: Hi, I am Matt Brook the Chief of the lab. David Jones: But what do these crumb mean. Matt Brook: These crumbs are from a Choclate Chip Cookie. David Jones: In fact the killer will like Choclate Chip Cookies! Investagate Pizza Restartant David Jones: This place his so many food. David Jones: There is a photo torn into pieces. David Jones: Maybe something is in the Food Trays. David Jones: Let's take a look at them! Examine Torn Photo David Jones: Good job you fixed the photo on time! David Jones: But who is the guy next to the victim. David Jones: We need to find out who he is! Examine Unknown Man David Jones: So this guy in the photo is, a certian Alex Knight! David Jones: And he is the victim's husband. David Jones: Let's talk with him about his wife's death. Examine Food Trays David Jones: We found orders! David Jones: The victim's name is signed on it. David Jones: We need to know who the owner's name is! Examine Orders David Jones: So the name says "B. Black". David Jones: I know her name now, Barbara Black. David Jones: Let's go talk to her! Talk to the Chef Black about the victim Barbara Black: Hi there, what would you like? David Jones: Nothing, we are just investigating the murder of Sandra Knight. Barbara Black(shocked): Sandra is dead! Barbara Black: But who would do such a thing to her, she was good. David Jones: We can talk with you later. Talk the Alex Knight about his wife's murder Alex Knight(crying): No, my wife is dead. David Jones: I am sorry, but did you work with her? Alex Knight: Yes we work for the Beaches. David Jones: So are you a lifeguard? Alex Knight: Yes I am, Sandra hired me to be working with her. Alex Knight: And know she is dead. After finishing all tasks.......... David Jones: Well, we need to find out who killed Sandra Knight. David Jones: There is Elena Vogel who wanted to swim. David Jones: Then there is Alex Knight who can't stop crying about the murder. David Jones: But could it be the chef, she is still awesome. Monica James: , I have good news about the killer eating cookies! Chapter 2 David Jones: Well, we need to find out who killed Sandra Knight. David Jones: There is Elena Vogel who wanted to swim. David Jones: Then there is Alex Knight who can't stop crying about Sandra's murder. David Jones: But could it be the chef, she is still awesome. Monica James: , I have good news about the killer eats cookies! David Jones: , this is Monica James, the Tech Expert. Monica James: In fact I am, anyway the killer went to eat cookies at the dessert place. David Jones: Let's go to the dessert place. Investagate Dessert Palace David Jones: This place has so many cookies. David Jones: This phone is the victim's with her name on the back. David Jones: And this purse must have something in it. David Jones: We need to catch the killer fast! Examine Phone David Jones: It looks like we need to sent it to Monica! Analayze Unlocked Cellphone Monica James: Welcome to my Tech lab. David Jones: Can you also tell what you found on the phone? Monica James: Sandra has been getting threats lately. Monica James: One of them says "You will be killed pizza dead" and it was sent by unknown. Monica James: I was confused, so I asked Andy Pack for help. David Jones: Well, Andy is our Profiler. Andy Pack: Hi I am Andy Pack, Matt's brother. Andy Pack: This threat also is meaning your killer eats pizza. David Jones: Barbara eats Pizza, let's also check the tables. Examine Purse David Jones: Great job, you found a credit card! David Jones: This is George Wilson, 41 years old, and more jobs. David Jones: This purse must be his. Return the Credit Card back to George Wilson George Wilson: Sorry, I need some time to have my Chocalate Chip Cookies. David Jones: , would like to return your purse and credit card back to you George. George Wilson: Thanks, I lost them during a fight with Sandra. David Jones: So you hated the victim? George Wilson: THAT JERK IS SO BAD! George Wilson: I should look after my Jack Russel dog. Investagate Restartant Tables David Jones: This camrea might show up something helpful, Let's go unlock it. David Jones: And maybe we look in that trash. David Jones: We also can unlock this phone. Examine Trash Can David Jones: We need to see what this photo is. Examine Torn Photo David Jones: It looks like Sandra's ex-girlfriend is Jacklyn Young. David Jones: It looks like she broke up with her, we need to see Jacklyn! Talk to Jacklyn Young about how well she knew the victim Jacklyn Young: I got to look after my Jack Russels. David Jones: We need to talk with you about dating the victim. Jacklyn: Okay, we were also eating CCC's often. Examine S. Camera David Jones: Let's send this over to Monica! Analazye Unlocked Camera Monica James: I found something out. David Jones: What? Monica James: This video clip shows Sandra fighting with one of your suspects, Alex Knight. David Jones: We need to see Alex now! Examine Phone David Jones: Well, Barbara's phone is on her table. Talk to the chef about her phone Barbara Black(angry): Sandra took my phone! Barbara Black: I need CCC and my Jack Russel. David Jones: We found you phone BTW. Barbara Black: Bye! Talk to Alex about the fight David Jones: We found out you have fighted with the victim. Alex Knight: What, I wanted to keep it a secret. Alex Knight: Can I leave for a CCC and Pizza? Alex leaves David Jones: Ugh, Alex did not help. After finishing all tasks........... David Jones: Wow, so many enemies. David Jones: Well Sandra had a ex-girlfriend, and Sandra fighted with her own husband. David Jones: George Wilson even hated her. David Jones: But Barbara lost her phone as well. David Jones: The phone? David Jones(On phone): Hello. Alex Knight(On phone): I think I found people rioting on the crime sence where Sandra died. Chapter 3 David Jones: Wow, so many enemies. David Jones: Well Sandra had a ex-girlfriend, and Sandra fighted with her own husband. David Jones: George Wilson even hated her. David Jones: But Barbara lost her phone as well. David Jones: The phone again? David Jones(On phone): Hello Alex Knight, what is up. Alex Knight(On phone): I think I found people rioting on the crime sense where Sandra died. Alex Knight(On phone): QUICK! GO ALREADY! At the Rocky Land Beach...……….. Angry waiters: WHAT! SANDRA KNIGHT IS DEAD! WE WANT ROCKY LAND BEACH! David Jones(angry): IT IS CLOSED, NOW EVERYONE GO HOME! Angry waiters: ……………….. The angry waiters leave David Jones: Ok, because were already here let's search the sand. Investigate Beach's Sand David Jones: So let's see, their is a picture of Sandra fighting. David Jones: We need to find the unknown women. David Jones: And this must be sent to George Wilson, and sent by Sandra. David Jones: But what did Sandra write on it. David Jones: And you can also check the equipment box over there. Examine Unknown Women David Jones: Elena Vogel was fighting with Sandra? David Jones: Elena said nothing about fighting the victim. David Jones: Let's speak to her. Examine Notes David Jones: Wait, it says threats. David Jones: We need to talk with George Examine Box David Jones: Look, Sandra has her tablet unlocked. David Jones: Let's send it to Monica! Analyze Tablet Monica James: Well, I was looking through the tablet. Monica James: Then I found a threat sent by "Jacklyn". David Jones: Jacklyn! That must be Jacklyn Young, We need a word with her. Talk to Jacklyn about the threat she sent David Jones: Jacklyn, we found a threat you sent. Jacklyn Young: I DID IT BECAUSE SHE PICKED TO BREAK UP WITH ME! Jacklyn Young: Even they have a Jack Russel. David Jones: We can talk with you later. Talk to George about the threats sent George Wilson: Sorry I need to eat my pizza! David Jones: We can talk about more threats. George Wilson(angry): Sandra always sent me threats. George Wilson: Now I was glad the b**** was dead! Speak with Elena Vogel David Jones: Elena, We found you fighted Mrs. Knight. Elena Vogel: You know that, I was about to eat pizza. Elena Vogel: Anyway, I fighted her because she was stealing. David Jones: You don't need to worry about her anymore, she is dead as you know. After finishing all tasks...………….. David Jones: Well, so many enemies here. David Jones: But who could of did it. Chief Brook: YOU SHOULD JUST GO TO THE COOKIE STAND NOW! David Jones: Okay, Brook. Investigate Cookie Stands David Jones: This must be the killer's pizza. David Jones: We can have a closer look at it. David Jones: And maybe those torn pieces there. Examine Metal Pieces David Jones: This must be the killers saw, let's send it to Anna Purse. Examine Pizza David Jones: Now let's get those skin cells to Matt. Analyze Saw Anna Purse: Okay, I found out it was covered in Sandra's Blood. Anna Purse: The killer also left Black hair on it. Anna Purse: Because your victim only had blonde hair, It is your killers hair! Analyze Skin Cells Matt Pack: Well, these skin cells are not your victim's. David Jones: Then who's skin cell are they, is it the killer's? Matt Pack: Yes, and their age is 45. After finishing all tasks...………….. David Jones: We know can arrest Mrs. Knight's killer, . Take care of the killer now David Jones: George Wilson, is arresting you for Mrs. Knight murder. George Wilson(Shocked): What, It could of been one of the angry waiters. David Jones: You sent a threat saying you eat pizza. George Wilson: about everyone in grimsborough eats pizza. David Jones: What about your hair, we found it on the murder weapon. George Wilson: Wrong, It's not me! David Jones: Well, the skin cells proof the killer's age is 45 like you. George starts to sweat George Wilson: FINE I DID KILL SANDRA! George Wilson: I killed her because I- David Jones: Tell it to the Judge Lisa Brown Judge Brown: George Wilson, you stand court for the murder of Mrs. Sandra Knight, how do you plead. George Wilson: Guilty, you Judge. George Wilson: I was wanting to kill her all day. George Wilson: Then someone named "TSOTEC" said I can kill Sandra if it grab a saw from a secret place, and break it at the cookie stand. Judge Brown: Enough said, George Wilson, court puts you in a life sentence for murder of Sandra Knight. Monica James: I found something out! David Jones: What. Monica James: Remember TSOTEC, George said it. Monica James: And it stands for, "The Shadow of The Evil Club" and The Shadow is an evil club admin. David Jones: We need to catch it!